Recently, dissemination of a smartphone is generalized. And, most of smartphones provides a voice command system. Hence, a user inputs a voice command to a smartphone and may be then able to obtain a result preferred by the user.
The voice command system corresponds to a system configured to recognize voice of a user using a voice recognition technology and perform a command according to the voice. Hence, the user can perform various jobs including telephone number search, dialing, message input based on voice or text conversion, title selection in case of playing an audio file, function control and the like using the voice command system of a mobile device.
Yet, a scheme of using the voice command system of the mobile device may vary depending on a user. For example, one user may input a voice command while watching a screen but another user may input a voice command while not watching a screen. Hence, it is necessary for the mobile device to differently provide response data in response to a voice command depending on a scheme for a user to use the voice command system.